


Hanzo/Kenshi and Ermac/Kenshi Drabbles

by A Carnegie (orphan_account)



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A%20Carnegie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kenshi and Hanzo are somehow Takeda's biological parents (Hide face in hands)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanzo/Kenshi and Ermac/Kenshi Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, the game or the comics

1\. Takeda was sorry he insulted and beat up his father today. Before he went to bed, he just wanted to say sorry. Kenshi was spending the night at the Shirai Ryu, but he didn't know where. Might as well ask Hanzo. As he approached Hanzo's rooms, he heard moans and a conversation that nearly made his brain explode. He tried his best to keep his mind shut from potential telepaths around, but it seemed that the telepath he was most worried about was too exhausted to notice him.  
"I'm sorry about Takeda today. I should have told him and calmed him first."  
"It's okay..."  
"Sleep, Kenshi. I'm not even sure if you'll be able to get out of bed tomorrow."  
"I will." (chuckle) "Don't worry about that."  
"Hey, it's been eighteen years since the last time we were so intimate." (Pause, kiss?!) "I'll tell Takeda the entire truth tomorrow."  
"You think he's ready?"  
"I think it's time."  
2\. Hanzo took a deep breath and spoke "Takeda, your father was actually the pregnant one."  
Takeda wanted to cry, so last night was not a dream"What, so he fucked a woman and got pregnant himself?"  
"No...I fucked him. We were already friends by then but I did it without his consent. It was not until much later that we officially became lovers."  
"Ahhh what more are you hiding from me??? I don't understand all this. What about Suchin?! I loved her like I would my mother!"  
"Suchin was a great woman and a long time great friend of mine" Kenshi approached Takeda, "She offered to take care of you when I was struggling. I wanted you to be safe from this world of violence, assassinations and conspiracies. Staying with either or both of us would not accomplish that. But it turned out time just brought our family together again."  
Takeda sighed "Let me just...get used to it" He left  
3\. So Hanzo and Kenshi? Takeda lay down to think about it. It was actually pretty sexy.  
4\. Ermac held Kenshi from behind, threatening his son to hand over what he wanted with a hand on Kenshi's neck. Ermac told Takeda with a smirk, "We could have taken Kenshi long before you were born; we just didn't think of forcing our way with him like that resurrected ninja." "If you did it would have counted as you taking turns to rape him. That's bad. I won't let it happen." Takeda said before he threw a very hard punch at Ermac.


End file.
